


Cooking with Cum with Dan and Phil

by Stygimoloch_13



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bottom Dan Howell, Cumplay, Gay Sex, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Top Phil Lester, butt plug, cum cooking, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stygimoloch_13/pseuds/Stygimoloch_13
Summary: Dan finds a interesting cookbook on amazon...
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Kudos: 8





	Cooking with Cum with Dan and Phil

**Author's Note:**

> So it was the middle of the night when I suddenly wondered if you could cook cum. Some googling later and I discovered that you could. Then I wrote this at 1am when I REALLY should’ve been sleeping. Yes, that book I referenced is real and so is the recipe, go look it up if you’re curious. An aticle about the book: https://www.bustle.com/articles/87077-4-foods-you-can-cook-using-semen-because-this-is-a-real-thing-even-if-it

Dan was scrolling on weird things on amazon when he came across ‘Natural Harvest: a collection of semen-based recipes’ by Paul Photenhauer. Dan blushed as he added it to his cart. About a week later a small parcel arrived at his door. “Dan did you order something?” Phil asked one morning giving him the package. Dan got a little bit hard as he saw that it was about the size of a cookbook. “Yeah” he replied

“What is it?”

“You’ll find out later” Dan replied trying to be sexy. He then went off to the kitchen to prepare.

Phil was excited. Dan had texted him to come to the kitchen with the  😏 emoji. Phil was sure it had to do with the package from earlier and he was certain it was sexual. But the kitchen bit confused him. Sex in a kitchen? Why? He walked into the kitchen to see a naked Dan stirring caramel in a saucepan. “Hey Phil” he said in a seductive voice. “What is going on?” Phil asked

“I’m making creme caramel...with a twist”

“You’re cooking naked?”

“That’s the twist”. Phil was confused. Dan sighed “I found a book online full of recipes using cum”. Phil felt his pants get tight. “I need one tablespoon that’s about four times coming.”

“So...” Phil said unsure. “Fuck me” Dan said like it was obvious. He then bent over the counter sticking his naked butt out. Phil didn’t hesitate to pull his dick out. Dan handed him the lube. Phil spread his cheeks to see that he actually had a butt plug in. Dan moaned as Phil slowly pulled the plug out of Dan’s ass. Phil coated himself in lube and pushed in, groaning at the tight, wet, heat. No matter how much sex they had he could never get tired of that feeling. He pulled out and quickly thrust back in. Dan moaned loudly. He yelled Phil’s name as the hit Dan’s prostate roughly. “Faster, faster!” He cried as Phil slammed into him. Dan felt a familiar sensation in his stomach. He moaned as he came. Phil held a cup in front of his dick to catch the semen. Dan lay is a post orgasm haze as Phil continued to thrust to get his own orgasm. He too the came in the cum cup.

Dan checked on the caramel. It was done so he poured it into ramekins. He mixed together cream, milk and sugar in the saucepan. Well he tried. Unsurpisingly that’s quite difficult to cook when your boyfriend is once slamming into your prostate. He moaned Phil’s name as he came into the cup again. Phil continued to thrust into him until he felt like he was gonna some. He pulled of of dan’s warm ass and released his cum into the cup.

They then mixed in the their cum and the eggs. Then they poured the mixture into the ramekins and put them in the oven. They then made the chocolate sauce. That night for dessert they had their cum creme caramel. “That’s actually quite nice considering it has cum in it... and it was made by us.” Dan said. 

“Maybe this should be our next baking video?” Phil teased.

Dan laughed “No we should make something else and send it to Marten and Cornelia.” 

“Ha ha. But isn’t that kinda wrong? I mean if we don’t tell them.”

“They wouldn’t touch them if they knew”

“Yeah but it still feels wrong”

“Well maybe we’ll keep our cum to ourselves” Dan replied.

“That sounds even worse!” Phil said laughing

_The end_


End file.
